This invention relates generally to positioning of fluid flow treatment tubing related to a patient's supportive bed-clothing and more specifically concerns maintenance of positioning of such tubing during movement of the patient and such bed-clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,642 describes apparatus for holding medically related conduits in a hospital setting. There is need for improvements to such devices, which minimize transmission of movement disturbances to such conduits, which could lead to conduit malfunctioning.